


Last Reset

by ConcoctionsFromHell



Category: Undertale
Genre: But Sans does, Do I regret my decision?, No I dont, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus has accepted it, Papyrus-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:33:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConcoctionsFromHell/pseuds/ConcoctionsFromHell
Summary: Papyrus has finally accepted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this at 12:40am.

Dearest Me, it is the 29th of the month February in the year 211Y, on the surface, nearly two years after the breaking of the barrier. 

Today I have realized that Sans is a role model now to Frisk. However, he once was nothing more than a paranoid and very scared brother. After The Human made the first noticeable kill, Sans became worried. He became very obviously off script. This, in turn, intrigued The Human. The Human began experimenting with Sans’ emotions. At first The Human only killed certain Monsters within the Ruins to see how it would affect Queen Toriel, who, in turn, affected Sans. When The Human determined that Sans is very emotionally attached to The Queen, it killed her. Sans became distraught and unresponsive. The Human was very smug about this and reset.

Then The Human began killing the Monsters within Snowdin. Some sentries, but mostly the civilians who knew Sans. When most of Sans' friends started disappearing, he became frantic and very paranoid. Eventually I too was killed. I do not have the courage to ask The Human of what became of Sans after it killed me. The Human repeated this experiment with Waterfall and Hotland. Most notably, the Suicide of The Royal Scientist affected Sans the most, rather than my distraught over Undyne.

This run is the first of many which The Human decided to be a True Pacifist. Sans, being traumatized did not trust The Human during the first run and had many Night Terrors. Eventually, The Human did many of these types of runs to try and pacify Sans. It worked. Sometimes I miss the script, of knowing the consequences, of just going as was proper for my role of a naive and stupid skeleton. However, seeing this is the longest amount of time we have ever had to be free I have reason to believe that this finally the las

 

* * *

 

The world lost its color and Papyrus lost HoPe with it. Once again, Papyrus was ready to yell at Sans about his sock. However, Papyrus saw his journal lying open on the floor of Sans' room. Sans himself was staring blankly at the book, his mouth open in shock.

“Tch, I was hoping to never talk about this to you.”


End file.
